(side story of HunHan) mr Lucky
by ByunKaNish
Summary: hanya cerita lain dari HunHan yang 'comeback to my live, please' dan menurut sudut pandang seorang Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo couple HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Lucky

Author : ByunKaNish

Main cast : -Do KyungSoo

-Kim Jong In

Other cast : gak tahu

Genre : romance, etc

Rating : T menuju M *smirk

Warning : ini Yaoi (boyxboy), jika tidak ada yang suka mohon menjauh. Ini fanfic menganut OOC (maybe). Dan banyak kemungkinan akan menggunakan kata-kata yang vulgar dan saya tidak yakin jika ratingnya akan terus T *nyengir.

Disc : cerita milik saya dan dari otak gaje saya. Para chara disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan imajinasi saya (tapi bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan milik saya *Ketawa epil)

_Hanya cerita lain dari 'HunHan : ComeBack to My Live again, please!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersenang-senang dengan tabletnya di meja kantor miliknya. Tidak ada yang menegurnya karena mereka tahu Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pagi ini.

Ini hanya salah satu keistimewaan dari namja bermarga Do itu. orang yang ramah dan banyak yang menyukainya, ia anak berprestasi dengan IQ 144. Bukankah itu menandakan jika Kyungsoo anak yang pintar?

"Mohon perhatiannya semua!" sebuah suara yang begitu tegas mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berada dilantai tiga itu. mereka tahu siapa orang yang bersuara setegas itu. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah CEO perusahaan itu. tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang menarik dari ahjussi tua nan gendut, tapi seseorang namja yang kiranya masih muda yang berada di sebelah tuan Kim.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Jong In, keponakanku. Ia akan menjadi Direktur utama, dan kemungkinan akan menjadi CEO menggantikan diriku," ujar tuan Kim. Tidak ada yang terkejut mendengar penuturan sang CEO.

Seisi kantor juga tahu jika CEO mereka itu adalah bujang lapuk, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan namanya percintaan. Ia terlalu hanyut dengan pekerjaan yang membuatnya sukses hingga melupakan urusan cinta.

"Mulai hari ini ia akan bekerja." Tuan Kim memandang keseluruh orang yang menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa saja.

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan spontan berdiri, dengan ragu ia menjawab perkataan atasannya. Entah kenapa Jongin terkejut saat Kyungsoo menampakan tubuh mungilnya diantara padatnya komputer. Dan tiba-tiba direktur muda itu menyeringai.

"Aku minta tolong bantuanmu, tolong bantu pekerjaan Jongin. Ia masih harus beradaptasi dengan pekerjaannya." Kyungsoo melongo, entah kenapa ia merasa ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padanya jika berurusan dengan atasan barunya ini. "Dan mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi sekretaris sementara Kim Jongin."

'_Haa'_

Semua orang memandangnya dengan iri apalagi sekumpulan yoeja yang mulai tertarik dengan sesosok Kim Jongin yang berkulit eksotis ini.

"Oke Kyungsoo rapikan perlengkapanmu dan pindahlah keruangan barumu," perintah Tuan Kim dan berlalu pergi. Ia kesal. karena belum sempat mengeluarkan protesnya dengan keputusan mendadak atasannya yang terkenal begitu diktator ini.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang ogah-ogahan merapikan mejanya. Setelah tiba disana ia mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya, Kyungsoo memandang tangan itu dengan tidak mengerti. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan milik Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin terdiam sesaat, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Kyungsoo karena _air conditioner_ ruangan, tapi disaat bersamaan ia bisa merasakan begitu lembut tangan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik, Kim sajangnim."

"Oh, iya! Panggil aku Kai."

.

.

.

.

"AKU PULANG!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat seisi rumah menoleh kearahnya. Semua orang disana menatap aneh Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi kekamar. Padahal jam baru saja menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah.

'_sialan'_ makinya.

Ia kira seorang Kim Jongin itu orang baik-baik. Nyatanya… cih! Kyungsoo ingin muntah mendengar pendapatnya yang beberapa waktu lalu bersarang dipikirannya. Ia menyesal sekali dengan keputusan mendadak pria gendut itu. ingin sekali ia menggetok kepala sajangnimnya itu.

Pasalnya, seorang Kim Jongin itu adalah namja dingin dan punya sifat pemaksa yang sangat menyebalkan. Sebagai contohnya, jam kepulangannya tiga jam lebih lama. Peraturan baru dari 'Kim Jong In'

Apa-apaan itu!

Malam hari adalah waktu bersantai milik Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang waktunya habis digunakan seharian untuk dikantor bersama dengan Kim Jongin.

Mimpi apa semalam Kyungsoo hingga bertemu dengan sesosok Jongin, atau ia sekarang memanggilnya Kai.

Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa bahwa Kai mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal, atau itu hanya perasaannya?

_Molla!_

Dengan segera ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal 'pororo' kesayangannya, bahkan ia lupa melepaskan pakaian kerjanya. Kyungsoo sepertinya akan membenci orang bermarga Kim itu.

'_drrt~ drrt~ drrt~'_

Smartphone itu berbunyi dengan nyaring dari saku celana miliknya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terganggu. Dengan ogah-ogahan.

"_Yeoboseyo!"_ suara lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia tahu siapa orang yang sedang menelfonnya ini. pasti Luhan hyung!

"Eh, hyung! Ada apa menelfon?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

"_Emm, Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_ tanya orang di seberang sana yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Oh, minta bantuan apa hyung?"

"_Ya, hanya masalah sepele. Bisakah kau kemari besok?"_

"Eh, gila kau hyung! Masa kau menyuruhku ke Goyang besok. Maaf ya sepertinya tidak bisa," tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Mana mungkin ia pergi ke kota hyungnya berada. Maaf ya, besok Kyungsoo sibuk!

"_Bu-bukan di Goyang Kyungie, aku berada di Seoul sekarang. Nanti ku kirimkan alamat tempat tinggalku sekarang," _jelas Luhan._ "Dan tidak usah bertanya perluku apa kepadamu. Pokoknya datang pukul tujuh tepat, awas kalau terlambat!" _ancam Luhan. Langsung saja ia mematikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal ia baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Luhan. Dan sungguh ia sangat kesal karena Luhan mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Apa bantuan hyungnya itu yang bisa dikatakan mendadak!

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.40, dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan apartement milik Xi Luhan, namja keturunan China yang disebutnya sebagai hyung (walau dia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan panggilan 'kakak' kepada Luhan). Ia terus mengamati pintu bercat putih itu dengan pandangan ragu.

Diketuknya perlahan pintu itu, berharap sang pemilik segera membukakannya. Hari ini ia dikejar waktu. Banyak agenda yang akan dihabiskannya seharian ini, tentu saja bersama namja bernama Kim Jong In itu.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

Pintu belum terbuka juga, hampir lima menit ia menunggu empunya punya rumah untuk membuka rumah. Aissh, Kyungsoo! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ada bel disebelah pintu? Kenapa repot-repot mengetuk pintu yang hanya membuat tanganmu sakit saja!

"Luhan hyung! Kau ada di dalam? HEI! APAKAH DI DALAM ADA ORANG? JIKA ADA TOLONG JAWAB AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo tak tahu diri.

"Hai, Do Kyung Soo!" Terlihat di depannya seorang namja manis (yang wajahnya sangat menipu) yang sedang nyengir. Seakan lupa dengan sopan santun, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartement milik Luhan sebelum 'pemiliknya' memberi izin. "Yak, Do Kyung Soo! Dasar tidak sopan." Dumel Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sofa berwarna _white soft_ itu. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung pada pokok permasalahannya. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama. Sudah dibilangkan tadi alasannya.

"Oemma! Aku ingin…" ucapan gadis kecil itu terputus seketika melihat namja yang sangat asing baginya ada di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. "Nugu?" tanya Jira polos sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang bingung.

"Siapa anak kecil itu hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo penasaran, ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan yoeja kecil itu.

"Dia… anakku!" aku Luhan pelan.

"MWO! Wah, daebak. Sehun harus tahu ini," ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat. Luhan langsung melotot mendengar namja manis ini menyebutkan nama Sehun. Dengan satu jitakan mengenai kepala Kyungsoo. "Yak, APPO HYUNG!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Dasar doengseng tidak tahu diri kau! Untuk apa melaporkan Jira ke namja kurang ajar itu. kubunuh kau jika berani mengatakan kalau aku di Seoul kepada Sehun!" Luhan sekarang panas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti alasan Luhan membenci Sehun, yang sebagaimana sebagai suaminya.

"oh, jadi namanya Jira," seru Kyungsoo tanpa peduli kemarahan Luhan, yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai peralihan dari perkataannya. Kyungsoo mendekati Jira yang sedang bingung setengah mati melihat dua orang namja dewasa sedang beradu argumentasi. Dengan sedikit mengelus pucuk kepala Jira, Kyungsoo sudah menyukai tatapan polos anak kecil umur tiga tahun ini.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jira mengulang pertanyaan yang masih belum ditanggapi.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. Sifat keibuannya mulai nampak. "Namaku Kyungsoo. Waah… kau terlihat cantik seperti oemmamu, ya!" puji Kyungsoo. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum polos menanggapi pujian Kyungsoo. Ia sangat senang saat dikatakan sama cantiknya dengan Luhan 'oemma'.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo aku namja!" protes Luhan tidak terima.

"Gomawo Kyungie," ucap Jira sambil membungkukan badan kecilnya. Kyungsoo terlihat senang dengan panggilan 'Kyungie'. Terdengar sangat akrab. Luhan menghela nafas leganya.

"Kyung, tolong jaga Jira selama aku bekerja, ya!" pinta Luhan. Tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mungkin menyukai Xi Jira, bahkan melupakan pekerjaan yang sedang menggentayanginya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kyungsoo mengajak Jira menuju parkiran mobilnya. Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang mudah teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Lihatlah ia, yang tadinya terlihat begitu lemas, lesu… dan sekarang malah punya energi lebih.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kosentrasi penuh, Kyungsoo menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik Xi Jira yang terus mengutak-atik rubiknya. Wajahnya yang masih sangat polos terliat kebingungan karena dari tadi rubiknya tidak selesai-selesai. Tidak seperti Luhan yang hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk menyeselaikan rubik itu.

Drrt… Drrt…

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, menandakan ada yang sedang menghubunginya. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya. Ditekan tombol 'angkat' tanpa mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelfon. "Yeoboseyo."

"_DO KYUNGSOO, KAU DIMANA?"_ suara arogan itu begitu memekakan telinga namja bermata bulat itu. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Bisa-bisa tuli dirinya.

"Eh, tuan muda Kim! I-iya. Saya tidak lupa. Sedang dalam perjalanan. Tolong tunggu saya sebentar lagi," pinta Kyungsoo melas. Oh, rupanya Jongin toh!

Ia melirik Jira kembali. Gara-gara yoeja kecil yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu, ia melupakan pekerjaannya. Mungkin ia akan menitipkan Jira kepada orang tuanya. Dengan segera ia melesat ke rumahnya untuk menitip Jira.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yoeja paruh baya sedang bengong menatap anaknya ini membawa seorang anak kecil yang begitu lucu.

"Kyungie, anak siapa ini?" tanya nyonya Do yang begitu penasaran. Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Anak Luhan gege." Jawaban frontal Kyungsoo membuat nyonya Do tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungie?"

"Maksud dari apa oemaaa?"

"Dari perkataanmu yang mengatakan gadis ini 'anak Xi Luhan'. Jangan bercanda!" nyonya Do memijit pelipisnya. Setahunya, Luhan sedang berada entah dimana. Tapi tepatnya masih di Korea Selatan, (informasi tersebut diketahui beliau dari Kyungsoo tentunya)

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan oemanya, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat waktu miliknya. "Oema, aku pergi dulu! Tolong jaga Jira, ya! Chu~" kyungsoo pergi dengan tidak lupa mencium pipi oema tercintanya.

"Bye Jira!" bahkan Kyungsoo masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berpamitan kepada Jira.

Dengan panik ia mengendarai mobil miliknya.

_Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku harus berurusan dengan orang gila itu!_

**TBC**

A/N :

Cuma mo ngingetin doank!

Ini fanfic adalah _side story_ dari ff HunHan punyaku, dan ini menurut pandangan KaiSoo. Jadi setiap jalan cerita yang di HunHan akan berpengaruh di fanfic ini.

Jika ada yang gak mudeng sama ff ini, bisa dibaca ff intinya 'Comeback in my live, please!'

Dan tolong jangan lupakan riview! Saya ini masih menjadi author newbie, dan saya adalah siders, tapi udah tobat lhoooo! Tapi setiap review gak pake akun yang ini.

Oh, iya!

_Happy Birthday Sungmin Oppa_


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Lucky

Author : ByunKaNish

Main cast : -Do KyungSoo

-Kim Jong In

Other cast : gak tahu

Genre : romance, etc

Rating : T menuju M *smirk

Warning : ini Yaoi (boyxboy), jika tidak ada yang suka mohon menjauh. Ini fanfic menganut OOC (maybe). Dan banyak kemungkinan akan menggunakan kata-kata yang vulgar dan saya tidak yakin jika ratingnya akan terus T *nyengir.

Disc : cerita milik saya dan dari otak gaje saya. Para chara disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan imajinasi saya (tapi bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan milik saya *Ketawa epil)

_Hanya cerita lain dari 'HunHan : ComeBack to My Live again, please!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa hari ini hari tersial miliknya.

Kenapa?

Pagi ini ia dimarahi oleh Jongin, siangnya ia dikunjungi Sehun dan tidak habis-habisnya ditanyai ini itu oleh Sehun sambil membawa Jira. Dan malamnya, Luhan menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

Oh, ini akibat kecerobohannya.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu apa jadinya.

Ia membenci hari ini…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekantor. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti karena deringan ponsel miliknya.

'Kkamjong Bawel call'

Oh, itu Kim Jongin. Ia menatap malas layar ponselnya. Ayolah! Apa lagi ini?

"Yoeboseyo!"

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Saya sedang dirumah, sajangnim." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

_"Pagi ini jangan dulu pergi kekantor. Langsung ke 'Chinesse Café' yang berada di daerah gangnam sana. Kau tahu?"_

"Saya tahu, tapi… ada apa?"

_"Kita akan bertemu seorang klien. Cepat kemari!"_

PIIP

Kyungsoo meraba telinga kirinya. Tanpa sarapan terlebih dulu seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo berangkat menuju café yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa canggung berduaan dengan Jongin (yang sekarang sedang meminum espressonya). Ia baru sampai di café itu. dan yang membuat keadaan jadi canggung adalah karena Jongin sedari tadi diam dan Kyungsoo yang bingung ingin bicara apa (tentunya).

Pelayan datang dengan membawa buku menunya serta sebuah note kecil dan bolpoin yang begitu mencolok warnanya (tentu, karena bolpoin itu berwarna merah dicampur kuning, perpaduan yang begitu aneh).

Jongin memesan _kungpao chicken, _sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih _Lettuce wraps_. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai sayur (satu fakta yang wajib diketahui Jongin).

Kyungsoo masih bersabar diri untuk bertanya tentang klien yang Jongin maksud. Sampai makanan keduanya diantar, klien itu belum muncul. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya saja.

"Sajangnim, kapan klien kita datang?"

"Ia tidak akan datang."

"Eh," Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Apa Jongin membohonginya dan menyeretnya kemari secara baik-baik? Entahlah! Ia bingung sendiri.

"Oh, iya Kyungsoo, bagaimana cara membuat makanan ini?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha mengalihkan topik dan menunjuk makanan miliknya. jika menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau masakan, Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat.

"Oh, makanan ini dibuat dari…"

Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara memasak makanan China ini. Jongin hanya jadi pendengar setia. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman melihat cara Kyungsoo mendeskripsikan hal itu.

DRRT… DRRT…

'Thehun Cadel calling'

Deringan ponsel milik Kim Jong In mengacaukan segalanya. Jongin segera merutuki Sehun yang menelfon pagi-pagi begini, mengacaukan paginya yang indah (bersama Kyungsoo).

Kyungsoo terdiam, saat deringan ponsel milik Jongin terdengar. Oh, sekarang Kyungsoo jadi malu karena banyak omong macam tadi didepan Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo,"

_"Kau dimana? Aku dikantormu,"_

"Yak, kau menggangguku,"

_"Aku tak peduli,"_

"Mudah sekali bicara,"

_"Terima kasih! Cepat kemari!"_

PIIP

Orang yang diseberang sana sudah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya sebelum Jongin membalas perkataan orang yang ditulis dikontaknya sebagai 'Thehun cadel' itu.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin menelfon (sambil mengunyah makanannya) mulai merasa jika Jongin punya dua kepribadian.

Jongin terlihat putus asa sekarang. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mengunyah makanannya. "Kita pergi kekantor sekarang." Perintah Jongin. Ia langsung pergi menuju kasir dan membayar makanannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kyungsoo merutuki Jongin yang tidak memesan minuman sekalian. Terpaksa ia mampir dulu ke toko untuk membeli sebotol air mineral.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu ada acara musik di taman?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama, dan ia menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya malam ini?" tawar Jongin, yang sekarang sedang bertumpu tangan dan matanya menatap komputer.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Hei, tawaran yang bagus.

"Anda serius?" tanyanya masih tidak yakin. Jongin mengangguk. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menyunggingkan senyum terbaik miliknya.

"Aku mau!"

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang.

Ditaman melihat pertunjukan musik amatir. Bersama Kim Jongin tentunya.

Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Jongin. Ini dikarenakan Jongin mengatakan, nanti parkirannya bertambah penuh jika Kyungsoo juga membawa mobil, lebih baik semobil dengannya agar lebih hemat. Dan Kyungsoo menyetujui hal itu. Apakah ini adalah salah satu modusmu tuan Kim?

Jongin juga mengantar pulang Kyungsoo untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai. Kyungsoo memakai kaus putih yang ditutupi oleh hoodie hitam. Ia juga memakai jeans lusuh miliknya. Sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Jongin terpesona.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya melepaskan _coat_ miliknya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, hingga memperlihatkan otot lengan yang begitu kekar dan kulit tan yang menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri baginya (walaupun Sehun sering bilang kulitnya hitam, tapi ia merasa kulit eksotis miliknya terlihat begitu seksi)

Sebenarnya, pertunjukan musik ini sebenarnya hanya kelompok musik amatiran saja yang meramaikannya. Tapi walau amatir, mereka sangat berbakat. Orang yang berinisiatif untuk membuat acara musik seperti ini begitu kreatif, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah orang yang membuat acara musik ini," pamer jongin. Kyungsoo melengos. Rupanya ia harus menarik pikirannya sejak mendengar ucapan narsis Jongin.

Drrt… drrt…

'Luhan Hyung calling'

Deringan ponsel Kyungsoo mengalihkannya. Luhan menelfon Kyungsoo. Ada apa gerangan?

"yeoboseyo,"

_"Kyungsoo, kau membawa Jira?"_

"Aniyo. Wae?"

_"Tadi aku mampir ketempat penitipan Jira, Sunny bilang Jira sudah ada yang menjemputnya. Kukira itu dirimu,"_

Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang. "Mungkin dibawa… Sehun." Ia terlihat sangat ragu.

_"…"_

"Jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan menelfonnya." Kyungsoo dengan segera mematikan sambungan telfon, dan dengan kesetanan menelfon Sehun. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu panik mengernyit kebingungan.

_"Yeoboseyo,"_

"Sehunie, kau membawa Jira?"

_"Eh, Jira? Bagaimana aku membawanya jika kalian menyembunyikan Jira dariku. Aku tidak tahu!"_ suara ketus Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersadar suatu hal.

"Oh, maaf Sehunie."

_"Memangnya Jira kemana?"_ Kyungsoo bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Jira hilang! Sehunie bantu aku mencarinya."

PIIP!

Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin yang berada disampingnya. Jongin jelas kaget saat namja mungil itu menariknya menuju parkiran.

"Hei, Kyungsoo kau kenapa?"

"Sajangnim, bantu aku. Keponakanku hilang!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah panik. Jongin lagi-lagi terkaget. Sekarang bukan Kyungsoo yang memegang tangannya, tapi sebaliknya.

"Ayo kita cari!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih memutar-mutar di kota Seoul yang luas. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hatinya agar Jira tidak kemana-mana. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintasi pikirannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita menelfon polisi?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas kesal, "Ini belum 24 jam."

"Tapi…"

Drrt… Drrt…

'Oema calling'

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Kyungie, kau akan pulang?"_ Kyungsoo terheran sendiri dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Wae oema? Apa ada masalah? Apa toiletnya mampet lagi? besok saja memanggil tukangnya. Aku sedang sibuk mencari Jira." Kyungsoo kesal pada oemanya. Ia merasa pasti hanya masalah sepele. Dan Jira sedang hilang. sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang salah paham.

_"Kenapa kau mencari Jira? Jira ada disini."_

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

.

"Joesonghamnida sajangnim! Joesonghamnida!" dari tadi Kyungsoo membungkuk minta maaf kepada Jongin karena merepotkan Jongin keliling Seoul. Jongin hanya nyengir melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang yang disambut Jira. Setelah itu Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya minta maaf. Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan biasa saja.

"Sudah larut malam, aku pulang dulu. Anyeong!" jongin pamit pulang. setelah sempat melambai kepada Kyungsoo, Jongin melajukan mobilnya.

Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia. Bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo, menikmati berbagai ekspresi Kyungsoo, dan memegang tangannya, dan menurut Jongin tangan itu lebih lembut dari kain sutra terbaik dimanapun. Walaupun ia menyayangkan ia tidak memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengukur tubuh mungil itu jika direngkuhnya. Begitu pas tidak dengan tubuh besarnya?

Bukankah hari ini adalah hari terindah, iyakan Kim Jong In?

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah mengantar Jira. Luhan kira ia akan disemprot habis-habisan oleh Luhan. Nyatanya, namja itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ada yang aneh dari senyuman Luhan. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Molla!

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan hari ini ada satu hal yang harus diselesaikannya.

_"Yeoboseyo, Kyungie hyung."_

"Sehunie kau mau bersama Jira seharian tidak?"

_"Apa maksudmu hyung?"_

"Akan kukirimkan alamat tempat penitipan Jira. Besok kau menjemputnya. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Jira,"

_"Kau serius hyung? Bagaimana dengan… Luhan?"_

"Itu urusanku. Yang penting kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan Jira. Jadilah ayah yang baik, ya!"

_Ah, gomawo hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara antusias itu. Ia tidak ingin Jira seperti dirinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin!

**TBC**

A/N :

Mo ngomong apa ya?

Gak tahu mo ngomong apa. Tapi intinya sih

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'D.O' KYUNGSOO OPPA!_**

Kyungie oppa udah dewasa. Umurnya udah 21 tahun, tapi masih tetep imut banget!

Dan juga untuk KAI…

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY _**

Gilak ni couple satu, ultah Cuma beda dua hari doank. Kereeeen!

Gak kalah ama hunhan decjh…

Ok, sekian dan terima kasih!

_A~yo semua review fanfic saya!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author : ByunKaNish

Main cast : -Do KyungSoo

-Kim Jong In

Other cast : gak tahu

Genre : romance, etc

Rating : T

Warning : ini Yaoi (boyxboy), jika tidak ada yang suka mohon menjauh. Ini fanfic menganut OOC (maybe). Dan banyak kemungkinan akan menggunakan kata-kata yang vulgar dan saya tidak yakin jika ratingnya akan terus T *nyengir.

Disc : cerita milik saya dan dari otak gaje saya. Para chara disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan imajinasi saya (tapi bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo dan Luhan milik saya *Ketawa epil)

_Hanya cerita lain dari 'HunHan : ComeBack to My Live again'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dihari minggu adalah pagi yang menyenangkan. Tanpa beban, tanpa pekerjaan dan tugas yang menghantui, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang bisa dilupakan dihari minggu. Bagi Kyungsoo, masa liburan seperti ini adalah masa yang begitu keren. Masa dimana Kyungsoo bisa bermalas-malasan.

"Kyungsoo bangun! Ada orang yang menunggumu." Suara lembut nyonya Do membuat Kyungsoo terusik. Ia sebenarnya akan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut, tapi mengingat ada orang yang mencarinya pagi ini membuat dirinya urung untuk melakukan hal tadi.

Dengan segera ia memberitahukan kepada nyonya Do jika ia sudah bangun dan akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Ia juga menyempatkan diri melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 06.25.

Sangat pagi untuk bertamu.

Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? sebegitu pentingnya? Dalam hati Kyungsoo menebak-nebak orang yang datang di kediamannya, merusak hari minggu yang ia punya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju, Kyungsoo segera turun. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar getaran dinakasnya. Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo mengambil handphone sederhana miliknya. Hal ini sangat aneh bagi teman-teman Kyungsoo lainnya.

Kyungsoo anak orang kaya. Anak tunggal. Punya penghasilan sendiri. Tapi, handphone miliknya adalah handphone jadul keluaran 2008 dan masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang -_-. Padahal jika ia berniat untuk membeli hp baru, mungkin ia bisa membeli handphone dengan keluaran terbaru. Dengan fitur paling canggih dan yang paling mahal.

Jika ada temannya yang bertanya mengenai handphonenya, Kyungsoo dengan mudah mengatakan : "Hp ini memiliki sejarah yang panjang untuk mendapatkannya." Alasan yang terlalu monoton. Atau ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar pergi ketoko yang menjual handphone.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo mempunyai satu tablet. Tapi hanya ia gunakan untuk bermain game dan browsing saja.

'Luhan hyung'

Nama itu tertera di layar kaca handphonenya. Ada apa Luhan mengirim pesan? Dengan penasaran ia segera membuka pesan itu.

**Jangan dulu mengajak Jira berkencan.**

**Aku akan berjalan-jalan dengannya di Mall!**

**By Luhan yg tampan :***

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu. 'Luhan yg tampan'? apa-apaan itu!

Mendadak ia mendapatkan ide. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mencari nama yang berada dikontaknya, setelah itu mengetik beberapa kata. Ditekannya tombol _'send'_. Tidak lama kemudian pesan pemberitahuan jika pesan telah terkirim mulai nampak.

Kyungsoo menyeringai.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan mendengar suara berisik milik nyonya Do dibawah sana, segera turun. Sifat nyonya Do yang paling tidak ia suka adalah 'pemaksa'

Dengan bersenandung Kyungsoo turun kebawah. Menikmati setiap untaian nada yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lagu terindah yang paling ia suka walaupun sangat sederhana.

_Good morning baby good morning  
Neowa achimeul hamkke yeoneun  
Nan maeilmaeil sangsanghae jami deol kkaen nune kiseuhae  
Keuge malhaji anhado arayo i love you_

Lagu milik Apink itu terdengar lumayan pas untuk jenis suara dari Kyungsoo. Walaupun tidak sebagus yang aslinya (tentu, karena Kyungsoo seorang pria).

"_Good morning too,"_ sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyungsoo yang akan melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk (karena ia harus berhati-hati, Kyungsoo sudah pernah mengalami trauma tentang tangga) mulai mengangkatkan kepalanya. Dan mata besarnya menangkap seseorang yang menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

"Eh…"

"Kau belum bersiap-siap. Aigoo… cepat kembali kekamar dan memakai baju yang lebih pantas untuk keluar rumah," perintah orang itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"Tu-tu-tunggu, a-apa maksud anda?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukannya kalian ada janji?" tiba-tiba nyonya Do datang dan menambahkan hal yang tidak ia ketahui sekarang.

"Ja-janji apa?"

"Kyungsoo, kau ini masih sangat muda untuk melupakan hal sepele itu. Kata Jongin kalian ada janji diluar," nyonya Do sekali lagi menambahkan. Kyungsoo makin menambah lipatan didahinya.

"Oh, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu banyak pikiran ahjumma." Tuduh Jongin. Kyungsoo tambah kaget dengan vonis yang dilakukan Jongin. Ia akan membantah, tetapi oemanya sudah menambahkan.

"Cepat Kyungsoo ganti bajumu. Jongin telah menunggumu dari tadi. Tidak baik membuat tamu menunggu," perintah nyonya Do. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menuju kekamarnya setelah mendengar perintah sang eoma.

Tentunya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya setiap melangkah. Jongin menyeringai disaat mereka melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo menjauh. Seringainya berubah menjadi wajah normal saat nyonya Do menatapnya dan mengulas senyum simpul.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, ya Jongin-ssi. Ia memang selalu pikun jika pagi seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjuma," balas Jongin yang membalas senyum nyonya Do.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo turun mengenakan pakaian biasa saja. Baju dan celana yang panjang dan juga berwarna gelap yang malah membuat kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Ayo kita berangkat," perintah Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat sinis. Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

_Wow! Sekesal itukah seorang Do Kyungsoo?_

Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Ya, mungkin kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada nyonya Do.

Hari ini adalah hari panjangmu Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kukira kau membawaku ke kantor," sindir Kyungsoo sinis. Jongin tidak membalasnya. Mungkin terlalu malas. Dan Jongin segera menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mall walau ada pemberontakan dari pemilik tangan mungil itu.

MALL?

Ya, mereka sedang berada di mall. Entah niat apa yang membuat Jongin pergi ke mall, bersama Kyungsoo pula. _Refreshing_ mungkin adalah salah satu alasan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo awalnya merasa tidak yakin jika mereka kekantor untuk mengerjakan hal yang… ah, lupakan! Kyungsoo pusing memikirkannya.

Itu dikarenakan pakaian Jongin yang tidak ada formal-formalnya. Atasan _hoodie _abu-abu yang dalamnya ada kaus hitam dan celana panjang.

Apakah ini semacam berkencan?

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dengan mata malas. Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? tidak mungkin mereka berkencan. Dan ia juga menyetujui alasan Jongin jika mereka harus bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan stres. Daripada dirumah hanya bermalas-malasan saja, tidak ada gunanya (waktu Jongin mengatakan hal ini, Kyungsoo kesal sekali).

KRUYUK~

Suara merdu itu membuat keduanya berhenti. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Itu tadi suara keroncongan punyamu, ya?" tuduh Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Jongin tidak terima.

"Aniyo! Enak saja menuduh sembarangan," kilahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum anda membuat malu dengan perut lapar anda," tawar Kyungsoo. Jongin agaknya tidak terima. Tapi ia dan Kyungsoo belum sarapan. dan mereka akhirnya mampir kesalah satu restoran yang berada di mall itu.

Dan saat mereka memasuki restoran tersebut, ada sebuah kejutan yang membuat keduanya terbelalak kaget. Begitupun kedua orang yang menjadi objek mereka.

Sehun…

Luhan…

"Kyungie!"

Dan Jira

.

.

"Apa kalian disini sedang kencan sambil membawa anak?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya menatap tajam, padahal ini semua rencananya (kau licik sekali Kyungsoo!). kedua orang yang dituduh itu hanya salah tingkah (dan Sehun harus merutuki dan berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo atas rencananya ini).

"A-apa ma-maksudmu sambil membawa anak? Ka-kau kira…" Luhan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Jadi maksudmu membawa Jira untuk kencan keluarga, ya?"

"KENCAN KELUARGA?" jerit Luhan. Banyak orang menatap mereka berlima dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka tidak peka, jadi dicuekin begitu saja.

"Kau sendiri kenapa pergi dengan Jongin?" balas Luhan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang. Kyungsoo betul-betul pelupa. Luhan juga tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo lupa begitu saja.

"Tentu, dia kan… teman Sehun." Ada keraguan dihati Luhan saat mengatakan hal itu. sehun sendiri menatap kaget kearah Luhan. Masih ingatkah.

Kyungsoo hanya ber "Oh" ria.

"Jira-ya…" panggil Kyungsoo. Jira yang tercepit diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh. Dari tadi ia tidak menggubris setiap ucapan orang-orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Ia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ne Kyungie?" jawabnya.

"Kyungie?" Jongin merasa aneh saat anak kecil itu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan yang manis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya.

"Ani," kilah Jongin.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" desak Jira yang tidak sabar. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Jira.

"Mau ikut Kyungie?"

"Eh…" sebenarnya Luhan (dan Jongin tentunya) tidak akan memperbolehkan Jira dibawa Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tapi…

"Aku mau!" jeritnya. Kyungsoo tertawa. "Setelah makan kita jalan-jalan." Janji Kyungsoo. Jira mengangguk. Dan kemudian mereka berdua ber-toss ria.

Jongin sendiri melotot tidak percaya. Padahal ia mengajak Kyungsoo kemall bukan untuk mengasuh anak. Ach! Jongin ingin berteriak saking gemasnya.

.

.

Sedari tadi Jongin tak habis-habisnya menggerutu dan membuat Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikapnya.

Ini disebabkan Jira terlalu menempel kepada Kyungsoo, dan menciptakan jarak dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah Jira sekarang, ia berada ditengah keduanya. Jira juga sering sekali menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang ingin bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Jira meraih tangan itu duluan. Tentu saja Jongin berasap. Apakah Jira ingin mengibarkan bendera peperangan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo?

OK! Jongin akan melawannya.

Dan tujuan terakhir mereka di mall ini adalah tempat bermain. Nah, disinilah letak kesabaran Jongin mulai habis.

"Kyungie, bermain yang itu…"

"Kyungie, aku ingin ini yang dulu…"

"Kyungie…"

"Kyungie…"

Kepala Jongin ingin meledak mendengar panggilan manis itu. jujur ia tidak menyukai anak kecil. berbeda terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang saanggaat menyukai anak kecil. Pasangan yang saling melengkapi.

Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya akan duduk manis. Menunggu keduanya selesai dengan urusan mereka. Rencananya berantakan begitu saja saat Jira ada diantara keduanya. Oh, mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik bagimu Kim Jongin.

"Anda terlihat begitu murung," tegur Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo juga Jira membawa _ice cream_. Hei, sejak kapan mereka membeli _ice cream?_

"Kalian beli _ice cream_ dimana?" tanyanya menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo dan Jira yang terus mengemut es krim mereka.

"Dikasih karena Jira menang," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu punyaku?"

"Mmh~" Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, ia menatap es krimnya yang setengah utuh. Dan tiba-tiba ia memberi es krim itu kepada Jongin. "Ambil saja punyaku. Aku sudah tidak mood."

Jongin menatap dengan pandangan berbinar. 'Ciuman tidak langsung?' wow! Jongin merasa sangat beruntung. Setidaknya ini bisa mengganti rasa kesalnya. Mencicipi bekas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tersenyum kecil. setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menilai dimana sisi positif yang dimiliki Jongin. sifat kekanakan Jongin mirip dengan Sehun. Keduanya memang banyak kesamaan.

Ya mungkin yang berbeda adalah dari segi wajah, tinggi, dan warna kulit. Dan sisanya, mereka sama. Jika saja Jongin tiap hari seperti ini, mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk bekerja dengan baik, tidak banyak mengeluh.

Dan ia berdoa agar Jongin akan seperti ini selalu.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunggu HunHan yang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Ketiganya menunggu di café yang juga masih berada didalam mall. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak banyak berbelanja hal-hal yang aneh. Hanya beberapa buah buku yang dibeli Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Jongin tadi membeli beberapa kaset video game untuk menambah koleksinya yang makin banyak. Diakuinya ia ini adalah maniak game. Tapi tidak parah seperti tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tiap hari yang dilakukan hanya bermain game terus, hingga ibunya sering berteriak-teriak memarahinya. Dan suara nista itu sampai dirumah Jongin.

Ia meringis membayangkan Cho ahjumma marah-marah dengan suara menggelegar miliknya. Tidak lama kemudian lamunan Jongin terhenti saat mendengar jeritan Jira.

"Oema…"

Luhan tersenyum. Dan Jongin melihat Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia penasaran sekali, apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu.

"Lain kali jangan membawa Jira dikencan kalian berdua. Titip saja dirumaku. Tidak baik hal tersebut," goda Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak terima. Seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu. ia hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Jangan mulai Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat wajah malas sang 'kakak'. Ia senang sekali menggoda kedua manusia itu.

"Hyung, lebih baik pulang dengan Sehun saja. Dia kan lelaki bertanggung jawab. Mana mungkin kau akan mencoreng sifat Sehun itu."

"T-t-tapi…"

"Ayo oema, kita naik mobil Thehun ahjussi!" sekarang Jira mulai bersuara. Luhan jadi bingung. Dan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. Yang ditatap gelagapan dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang menggendong Jira (yang terus-terusan bawel ingin naik mobil dengan Sehun daripada naik angkutan umum yang panas dan sumpek baginya).

"Mu-mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu," tawar Sehun dengan keberanian yang tinggi. Dia harus memberi _applause_ pada dirinya sendiri karena berani mengatakan hal itu.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. "Ta…"

"Jangan menolak hyung!" sekarang Kyungsoo yang mendesak. "Kasihan Jira. Dia ingin naik mobil."

Luhan sepertinya mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ia menelan salivanya dan mulai mencoba merangkaikan kata-kata yang mudah diutarakan. Harus singkat, padat, dan berbobot (mau pidato ya?)

"Baiklah," dari banyak kata yang tersedia, hanya satu kata yang ia pilih. "Ayo kita pergi, sebelum hari beranjak sore." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menatap yang berbicara.

Sehun tentu tertegun. Ada senyum tertahan diwajahnya. "Ok! Kita pergi!"

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang terdekatnya dengan senyuman kecil. Dia selalu berdoa agar mereka bahagia pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang dari tadi menatapnya, dan itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Kenapa anda melihat saya terus?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menangkap basah Jongin.

Jongin tentu gelagapan. Ia memang terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Ti-tidak ada."

"Oh!"

Akhirnya suasana hening. Mereka terlalu larut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kyungsoo berjalan santai menuju kantornya. Ini memang masih pukul 07.15 pagi. Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat santai karena kemarin ia melihat Jongin yang berubah. Jadi ia rasa tidak apa-apakan terlambat lima belas menit.

Sesampainya diruangan yang sudah ditempati dirinya hampir tiga minggu ini, ia mendapati sebuah memo berada dimejanya. Ditulis dengan rapi.

_kau terlambat! Menghadap kearahku!_

Oh! Kyungsoo dalam masalah besar!

Jongin belum berubah!

**TBC**

A/N :

HY!

Aku bawa kelanjutannya. Sorry jika telat!

Makasih udah pada review, memfavoritkan ff nista ini dan sempet mampir. Semoga readers-deul masih menunggu ff ini!

A~yo review!


End file.
